(Remake ) PARK AFFAIR PART 1 - NAKED
by Nesyarera
Summary: Bercerita tentang mahasiswi asal Amerika jurusan seni bernama Do Kyungsoo yang pindah ke London untuk kuliah dan melarikan diri dari insiden traumatis masa lalunya. Dia bekerja part-time sebagai foto model di mana dia sepenuhnya telanjang / Pengusaha London, Park Chanyeol menghadiri pameran itu. Dia melihat potret Kyungsoo dan bertekad untuk membelinya /CHANSOO /REMAKE /GS /N21
1. (Remake ) PARK AFFAIR PART 1 - NAKED PRO

**PARK AFFAIR (REMAKE)**

 **PART 1 - NAKED**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **BLACKSTONE AFFAIR**

By. **RAINE MILLER**

 **.**

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **SINOPSIS**

 **.**

 **.++**

# _1 Amazon Erotic romance Best Seller, terbit tanggal_ _25 Agustus 2012_

Bercerita tentang mahasiswi asal Amerika jurusan seni bernama Do Kyungsoo yang pindah ke London untuk kuliah dan melarikan diri dari insiden traumatis masa lalunya. Dia bertekad untuk mengatur kehidupannya kembali di negara baru. Kyungsoo bekerja part-time sebagai foto model, dan dia diambil gambarnya beberapa kali oleh sahabatnya Kai yang seorang fotografer untuk menambah pendapatan. Pada pameran Kai di suatu galeri, ia menampilkan potret favoritnya dari Kyungsoo di mana dia sepenuhnya telanjang.

Pengusaha London, Park Chanyeol menghadiri pameran itu. Dia melihat potret Kyungsoo dan bertekad untuk membelinya. Selama transaksi, Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo berbicara dengan Kai dan segera mengenalinya sebagai wanita yang ada dalam potret yang baru saja dia beli. Saat Kyungsoo meninggalkan galeri, Chanyeol mengikuti dia keluar dan setelah perkenalan dan basa-basi dia menawarkan tumpangan. Nalurinya mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia tidak boleh pergi dengan orang asing, tapi gairah menuntunnya untuk menerima tumpangan dan kisah mereka dimulai dari sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

 _Mei 2012_

 _London_

.

.++

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang politik Amerika. Aku tidak perlu tahu. Aku seorang warga negara Inggris dan Parlemen cukup membingungkan. Politik tidak menarik banyak minatku. Tapi aku dipaksa untuk bekerja di sekitar produk sampingan dari urusan politik sepanjang waktu. Aku berurusan dengan keamanan, baik swasta dan pemerintah Inggris. Aku pandai pekerjaanku. Aku menganggapnya sangat serius. Dalam bisnisku, anda harus pandai karena ketika anda tidak pandai ... orang meninggal.

Anggota Kongres Amerika Serikat meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Layak diberitakan tentu saja. Tapi ketika anggota Kongres tersebut adalah calon wakil presiden kemungkinan bagi partai penantang dan pemilu hanya bulanan lagi kemudian hal itu menjadi berita dunia dalam sekejap seperti virus. Terutama ketika orang-orang yang ingin berkuasa akan melakukan apa saja untuk memastikan incumKait tidak akan pernah bertahan di jabatan kedua. Berebut untuk menjadi pengganti, GOP ( _Grand_ _Old Party atau partai Republik_ ) memerlukan seseorang untuk mengisi slot kosong di tiket mereka. Dan ini adalah bagaimana caraku bisa datang untuk menemukan dirinya.

Aku menerima email dari ayahnya dulu. Sebuah suara dari masa laluku memperpanjang sapaan yang ramah dan pengakuan di mana kami berdua telah berakhir. Cukup adil. Masa laluku telah penuh dengan warna, termasuk yang baik dan yang buruk, dan ia n datang ke dalam hidupku selama salah satu bagian yang baik.

Sebuah panggilan telepon datang berikutnya di mana dia bilang dia memiliki seorang putri yang tinggal di London. Dia khawatir tentang keselamatannya dan memberikan beberapa rincian tentatif tentang mengapa bisa seperti itu. Aku sopan dan cukup yakin aku tidak perlu melibatkan diri. Pekerjaanku telah berlebihan seperti saat itu. Mengorganisir keamanan VIP untuk London 2012 di Olimpiade XXX cukup banyak memakan semua waktuku dan aku tidak ada cadangan waktu untuk putri seorang kenalanku yang aku bertemu di sebuah turnamen poker lebih dari enam tahun berlalu.

Aku bilang tidak. Aku bahkan siap untuk memberinya arahan perusahaan keamanan swasta sebagai bantuan pribadi yang lain ketika ia memainkan tangannya. Pemain poker tahu kapan untuk bermain dengan tangan mereka.

Dia mengirimiku fotonya di email kedua.

Gambar itu mengubah segalanya. Aku tidak sama setelah aku melihatnya dan aku tidak bisa kembali ke diriku yang sebelumnya belum melihatnya foto itu. Tidak setelah kami bertemu malam itu di jalan. Seluruh duniaku berubah karena sebuah foto. Sebuah foto gadis cantik Amerikaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HI,,,,,**

 **DATANG LAGI DENGAN REMAKE WKKWKW**

 **GIMANA ADA YANG MAU LANJUT GAK?  
HEHEHE :D**


	2. (Remake) PARK AFFAIR PART 1- NAKED BAB 1

**PARK AFFAIR (REMAKE)**

 **PART 1 - NAKED**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **BLACKSTONE AFFAIR**

By. **RAINE MILLER**

 **.**

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 1**

 **.**

 **.++**

Ibuku tidak boleh melihat ini sekarang dan itu adalah suatu hal yang Benar-Benar baik. Dia akan panik. Aku bisa pergi ke acara Kai karena aku bilang aku akan berada di sini dan aku tahu betapa pentingnya ini baginya. Sangat penting bagiku juga. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatku seperti juga yang dia lakukan untukku. Dalam tiga tahun terakhir Kai telah di sana untuk menghiburku, minum denganku, bersimpati untukku, dan bahkan untuk membantuku membayar sewaku dalam acara ini dengan memberikan aku pekerjaan. Nah, itu dan fakta dia memotretku di kanvas, aku menatapnya sekarang. Dan itu adalah gambar tubuh telanjang diriku.

Berpose sebagai model telanjang bukan sesuatu yang aku impikan untuk dilakukan untuk hidupku atau apa, tapi itu adalah cara untuk membuat beberapa uang ekstra di antara pinjaman mahasiswa. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku telah mendapatkan penawaran dari beberapa fotografer lainnya. Kai mengatakan harus bersiap untuk sesuatu yang lebih menarik, karena acara malam ini. _Orang-orang akan menanyakan tentang si_ _model. Ini adalah penghargaan Kyungsoo_. Itu adalah Kai-ku, selalu optimis.

Aku meneguk sampanyeku dan mempelajari gambar sangat besar tergantung di dinding galeri. Kai punya bakat. Untuk anak pengungsi Korea yang memulai dengan kurang dari apa-apa di Inggris, ia tahu bagaimana untuk mengkonfigurasi gambar. Dia memotretku di punggungku dengan kepala berpaling ke samping, lenganku di atas dada dan tanganku terBentang diantara kedua kaki. Dia ingin rambutku terhampar dan vaginaku tertutup.

Aku mengenakan ' _string thong_ ' untuk foto ini tetapi kalian tidak bisa melihatnya. Tidak ada yang ditunjukan untuk mengklasifikasikan gambarku sebagai porno. _Istilah yang tepat adalah fotografi_ _telanjang artistik_. Tubuhku difoto dengan selera tinggi atau aku tidak akan melakukannya. Yah, aku pasti berharap gambarku tidak muncul di situs-situs porno, tapi siapa yang bisa tahu pasti hari ini. Aku tidak melakukan porno. aku hampir tidak melakukan hubungan seks.

"Ini Gadisku!" Lengan besar Kai melilit bahuku dan dia meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalaku. "Ini sukses bukan? Dan kau memiliki kaki paling indah dari setiap wanita di planet ini."

"Segala sesuatu yang kau lakukan terlihat bagus, Kai, bahkan kakiku." Aku berbalik dan menghadapnya. "Jadi, Kau menjual sesuatu? Biar aku ulangi. Berapa banyak yang kau jual?"

"Tiga sejauh ini dan aku pikir yang satu ini akan segera terjual." Kai mengedipkan mata.

"Jangan melihat terlalu jelas tetapi lihatlah pria tinggi dalam setelan abu-abu, rambut hitam, berbicara dengan Kris Wu?" Dia bertanya.

"Sepertinya dia cukup tertarik oleh gambar telanjang cantikmu. Mungkin dia akan pergi untuk sesi dengan telapak tangan yang baik segera setelah ia bisa mendapatkan kanvas itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyungsoo sayang? Salah satu Pria kaya menarik penisnya saat melihat kecantikan bidadarimu."

"Diam." Aku memutar mataku ke arahnya. "Itu menjijikkan. Jangan katakan padaku hal-hal seperti itu atau aku harus berhenti melakukan pekerjaan ini" Aku menelengkan kepalaku dan menggelengkannya. "Suatu hal yang sangat baik aku mencintaimu, Kim Kai."

Kai bisa mengatakan hal yang paling bodoh dan bisaa membuatnya keluar dengan tepat dan halus. Pasti karena aksen Inggrisnya. Sialan, bahkan Ozzy Osbourne terdengar sopan beberapa kali, terimak kasih untuk aksen itu.

"Itu memang Benar," kata Kai, menempatkan ciuman di pipiku, "dan kau tahu itu. Pria itu belum berhenti memelototimu sejak kau melayang turun di sini. Dan dia bukan gay."

Aku ternganga pada Kai. "Baik untuk diketahui, terima kasih, Kai, untuk berita terbarunya. Dan aku tidak melayang!"

Dia nyengir padaku dengan cara itu, gaya kekanak-kanakan anehnya.

"Percayalah padaku, jika dia adalah aku akan ditawari untuk meniup dia di ruang belakang sekarang. Dia begitu panas sampai level lebih tinggi dari daftar."

"Kau akan ke neraka, Kau tahu kan?" Aku melihat sekeliling dengan santai dan memeriksa pembeli.

Kai Benar tentang dirinya, pria itu memancarkan kepanasan dari sol kulit sepatu Ferragamosnya ke ujung rambut bergelombang gelapnya. Sekitar enam kaki tiga inci , berotot, percaya diri, kaya. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang matanya karena ia sedang berbicara dengan pemilik galeri. Tentang gambarku mungkin? Sulit untuk dikatakan, tapi tidak masalah juga. Bahkan jika dia membelinya, aku tidak akan pernah melihat dia lagi.

"Aku Benarkan?" Kai melihatku memandang dia dan menyikut tulang rusukku.

"Tentang masturbasi? Tidak mungkin, Kai!" kepalaku menggeleng perlahan- lahan. "Dia terlalu indah untuk melakukan itu pada tangannya untuk sebuah orgasme."

Dan kemudian orang indah itu berbalik dan menatapku. Matanya membakar di seberang ruangan hampir seolah-olah dia mendengar apa yang aku baru katakan kepada Kai. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Dia terus menatap dan aku akhirnya harus melihat ke bawah. Tidak mungkin aku bisa bersaing dengan tingkat intensitas, atau apa pun itu yang datang padaku dari tempatnya berdiri. Dorongan untuk melarikan diri segera menendangku. Keselamatan pertama dulu.

Aku menelan tegukan sampanyeku lagi dan menghabiskan itu. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan acara ini brilian."Aku memeluk temanku. "Dan kau akan menjadi terkenal di seluruh dunia," kataku sambil menyeringai. "Dalam waktu sekitar lima puluh tahun lagi!"

Kai tertawa di belakangku ketika aku menuju pintu. "Telepon aku, _my lovely_!"

Aku melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Jalanan sibuk untuk London pada minggu kerja. Olimpiade mendatang telah mengubah kota ini menjadi sebuah kelompok mutlak manusia. Bisa jadi tahunan aku mendapatkan taksi. Haruskah aku mengambil risiko berjalan ke stasiun bawah tanah terdekat? Aku melirik sepatu hak tinggiku yang tampak hebat dipasangkan dengan gaunku, tapi serius Benar-Benar kurang dalam kenyamanan berjalan. Dan jika aku memilih naik Tube, aku masih harus berjalan beberapa blok lain menuju flatku dalam gelap. Ibuku akan mengatakan tidak tentu saja. Tapi sekali lagi, Ibuku tidak ada di sini di London. Ibu berada dirumah di San Francisco di mana aku tidak ingin berada disana. _Persetan_. Aku mulai berjalan.

"Ini adalah ide yang sangat buruk, Kyungsoo. Jangan mengambil risiko itu. Biarkan aku memberikanmu tumpangan".

Aku membeku di jalan. Aku tahu siapa yang berbicara kepadaku tanpa pernah mendengar suaranya sebelumnya. Aku berbalik perlahan untuk menghadapi mata yang sama yang telah membakarku di galeri tadi.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali," kataku.

Dia tersenyum, bibir naik lebih tinggi pada satu sisi dari yang lain dari mulut berjanggut seperti kambingnya. Dia menunjuk ke mobilnya di pinggir jalan, Range Rover HSE hitam ramping. Jenis mobil yang hanya Orang Inggris dengan uang banyak yang mampu membeli. Bukan berarti ia tidak berbau uang sebelumnya, tapi jelas dia diluar jangkauanku.

Aku menelan keras ludah di tenggorokanku. Matanya yang berwarna biru, sangat jelas dan mendalam.

"Tapi kau memanggilku dengan nama dan-dan mengharapkan aku untuk masuk dalam mobil dengan mu? Apakah Kau gila? "

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Park Chanyeol."

Aku menatap tangannya, begitu halus dan elegan dengan manset putih membingkai lengan abu-abu jaket desainernya. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku baru saja membeli sebuah karya berjudul _Kyungsoo_ _Repose_ ini dari Galeri Andersen dengan harga yang bagus tidak lebih lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan aku cukup yakin aku tidak mengalami gangguan mental. Lebih terdengar PC daripada gila kan? "Dia tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku meraih tangannya dan ia mengambil tanganku. Oh apakah dia pernah mengalaminya. Atau mungkin aku akan kehilangan pikiranku berjabat tangan dengan orang asing yang baru saja membeli sebuah kanvas besar tubuh telanjangku. Chanyeol memiliki cengkraman yang kokoh. Dan panas juga. Seandainya aku membayangkan dia menarikku sedikit lebih dekat ke arahnya? Atau mungkin aku yang gila, karena kakiku tidak bergerak seinci pun. Mata biru itu lebih dekat kepadaku daripada beberapa saat yang lalu, dan aku bisa mencium bau cologne-nya. Sesuatu yang begitu sangat lezat sehingga terasa penuh dosa mencium sesuatu yang begitu bagus dan tetap menjadi manusia.

"Do Kyungsoo," kataku. Dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Dan sekarang kita mengenal satu sama lain," katanya, menunjuk pertama padaku dan kemudian dirinya sendiri, "Kyungsoo, Chanyeol."

Dia memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya ke arah Rovernya. "Sekarang akan kau biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Aku menelan ludah lagi. "Mengapa kau begitu peduli?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu? Karena sepatu hak itu terlihat indah di akhir kakimu, tetapi akan menjadi neraka untuk dipakai berjalan? Karena itu berbahaya bagi seorang wanita sendirian di malam hari di kota? "Matanya berpindah padaku. "Terutama secantik dirimu ." Mulutnya itu kembali muncul hanya naik sedikit di sisi satu lagi.

"Begitu banyak alasan, Miss Do."

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak aman?" Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku. "Aku masih belum tahu apa-apa tentangmu atau dirimu, atau jika Park Chanyeol adalah nama aslimu." _Apakah dia baru memberi ku_ _tatapan itu?_

"Kau punya alasan untuk itu. Dan itu aku bisa perbaiki dengan mudah"

Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan SIM dengan nama Park Chanyeol jelas dicetak. Dia menyerahkan kartu nama dengan nama yang sama dan _Park Security International, Ltd_ terukir pada cardstock berwarna krim.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya." Dia menyeringai lagi. "Aku sangat sibuk di pekerjaanku, Miss Do. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk hobi sebagai pembunuh berantai, aku janji. "

Aku tertawa. "Bagus, Mr Park." Aku menempatkan kartu namanya di tas. "Baiklah. Kau dapat memberikanku tumpangan " Alisnya terangkat lagi, dan aku mendapat senyum samping lagi juga.

Aku meringis dalam hati karena makna ganda untuk 'tumpangan' dan mencoba untuk fokus pada bagaimana Benar- Benar tidak nyamannya sepatuku untuk berjalan ke stasiun Tube dan bahwa itu adalah ide yang baik untuk membiarkan dia menyupir.

Dia menekan tangannya ke bagian bawah punggungku dan membawaku ke pinggir jalan.

"Silakan masuk."

Chanyeol membuat aku nyaman dan kemudian berjalan ke sisi jalan dan duduk di belakang kemudi, halus seperti macan kumbang. Dia menatapku dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dan di mana kau tinggal, Miss Do?"

"Nelson Square di Southwark."

Dia mengerutkan kening tapi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan keluar menuju ke lalu lintas.

"Kau adalah orang Amerika."

"Apa, dia tidak suka orang Amerika? Aku berada disini dengan beasiswa dari University of London. Program pascasarjana," Aku menekankan , bertanya-tanya mengapa aku merasa perlu untuk menceritakan apa-apa tentang diriku.

"Dan modeling?"

Saat ia bertanya pertanyaan itu ketegangan seksual menebal. Aku berhenti sejenak sebelum menjawab. Aku tahu persis apa yang dia lakukan-membayangkanku dalam gambarku. Telanjang. Dan seaneh apapun rasanya, aku membuka mulut dan mengatakan kepadanya.

"Um, aku-aku berpose untuk temanku, fotografer, Kim Kai. Dia meminta dan itu membantu membayar tagihan, Kau tahu? "

"Tidak juga, tapi aku suka potretmu, Miss Do." Dia menjaga matanya tetap di jalan.

Aku merasa diriku menegang karena komentarnya. Siapa sih dia menilai apa yang aku lakukan untuk mendukung diriku?

"Well, perusahaan internasional milik pribadiku sendiri tidak pernah datang muncul seperti yang kau lakukan, Mr. Park. Aku terpaksa melakukan modeling. Aku suka tidur di tempat tidur yang berlawanan dengan bangku taman. Dan panas. Musim dingin di sini _menyebalkan_ ( _makna lain menyedot_ )" Bahkan aku bisa mendengar gigitan dalam suaraku!.

"Dalam pengalamanku, aku telah menemukan banyak hal di sini yang menyebalkan." Dia berbalik dan memberiku tatapan bermata biru terampil.

Bagaimana ia mengatakan 'menghisap' menyebabkan darahku mengelenyar dengan cara yang tidak menimbulkan keraguan tentang kemampuanku dalam fantasi yang disuarakan. Aku mungkin tidak mendapatkan satu ton pengalaman praktis dalam urusan tempat tidur, namun fantasiku tidak menderita sedikit pun dari kurangnya penggunaan.

"Yah kita sepakat tentang sesuatu kalau begitu." Aku membawa jariku ke dahi dan menggosoknya. Gambaran penis Chanyeol dan kata 'menghisap' dalam ruang kecil yang sama di otakku sedikit membuat pusing saat ini.

"Sakit kepala?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kami melambat di lampu merah dan ia memandang ke arahku, matanya berjalan dari pangkuanku kembali ke wajahku dengan kecepatan lambat dan terukur.

"Hanya menebak. Tidak makan malam, hanya sampanye yang kau minum di galeri, dan sekarang ini sudah malam dan perutmu melakukan protes." Dia mengangkat alis lagi. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Aku menelan ludah, sangat berharap untuk air. _Bingo,_ _Mr. Park. Kau membacaku seperti buku komik murah. Siapa pun kamu, kau hebat._

"Aku hanya perlu dua aspirin dan air dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan makanan sesuatu, Kyungsoo?"

"Jadi kita kembali ke nama pertama lagi?"

Dia memberiku tatapan toleran tapi aku tahu dia marah.

"Aku sarapan terlambat, oke? Aku akan membuat sesuatu ketika aku pulang "

Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Lampu pasti berubah karena kami mulai bergerak lagi. Satu-satunya suara adalah tubuhnya bergeser saat ia berbelok. Dan itu terdengar terlalu seksi untuk menjaga mataku menghindar terlalu lama. Aku mengambil kesempatan mengintip. Dalam profilnya, Chanyeol memiliki hidung yang agak menonjol, tetapi pada dirinya itu tidak masalah, dia masih tetap tampan.

Mengabaikan aku sekarang, bertindak seperti aku tidak duduk dua meter darinya, ia dengan efisien membawa kami. Chanyeol tampaknya tahu jalan di sekitar London karena dia tidak memintaku untuk menanyakan arah sekali pun. Aku masih bisa mencium baunya, dan aroma itu melakukan hal-hal aneh pada kepalaku. Aku Benar-Benar perlu keluar dari mobil ini.

Dia membuat suara kasar dan berhenti ke sebuah mal tepi jalan.

"Tinggal di sini, aku hanya sebentar." Suaranya terdengar sedikit tegang. Lebih banyak dari sedikit, seBenarnya. Semuanya tegang dengan dia. Dan memerintah. Seperti dia bilang apa yang harus dilakukan dan kau tidak berani membantah.

Kehangatan dari mobil dan kenyamanan dari kursi kulit ini terasa enak di bawah rok tipis yang aku pakai malam ini. Chanyeol Benar tentang satu hal, aku akan mati dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun. Di sini aku duduk di mobil seorang asing, yang telah melihatku telanjang, memaksaku untuk mengambil tumpangan, dan sekarang keluar dari toko dengan tas di tangannya dan ekspresi muram di wajahnya. Seluruh situasi ini adalah lebih aneh daripada aneh.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan untuk pergi ke toko-"

Dia mendorong sebotol air ke dalam tanganku dan membuka satu paket Advil. Aku mengambil keduanya tanpa kata. Dia melihat aku menelan pil. Airnya habis dalam satu menit. Dia meletakkan Bar Protein dilututku.

"Sekarang makanlah." Suaranya bernada jangan-berdebat-denganku lagi. "Silakan," tambahnya.

Aku mendesah dan membuka coklat putih Power Bar. Bunyi gemerisik dari bungkusnya mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil. Aku menggigit dan mengunyah perlahan. Rasanya luar biasa. Aku membutuhkan apa yang ia bawakan padaku. Putus asa.

"Terima kasih," bisikku, tiba-tiba merasa emosional, dorongan untuk menangis meluapkan keras. Aku menahannya jatuh sebaik mungkin. Aku terus menunduk juga.

"Dengan senang hati," katanya lembut, "setiap orang membutuhkan kebutuhan dasar-dasar, Kyungsoo. Makanan, air ... tempat tidur."

 _Sebuah tempat tidur_. Ketegangan seksual kembali, atau mungkin tidak pernah pergi. Chanyeol tampak diberkati dengan bakat untuk membuat suara kata yang biasa sekalipun terdengar seperti seks panas, berkeringat, seks yang meniup pikiranmu yang akan kau ingat untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dia duduk di sampingku dan tidak memundurkan mobil untuk keluar sampai aku menyelesaikan protein bar terakhirku.

"Apa alamat jalanmu yang seBenarnya?" Tanyanya.

"41 Siwonlin Crossing."

Chanyeol membawa kami keluar dari mal dan menuju kembali ke jalan, membawaku lebih dekat ke apartemenku dengan setiap revolusi ban mobilnya. Aku bersandar ke kulit lembut kursi dan memejamkan mata. Ponselku bergetar di dalam tas. Aku menariknya keluar dan melihat ada teks dari Kai.

Kim Kai: kau sampai rumah ok? akhir pesan teks

Aku membalas kembali ' _yup_ ' dengan cepat dan menutup mata lagi. Aku bisa merasakan sakit kepalaku mulai menyelinap pergi. Aku merasa lebih santai daripada aku beberapa jam yang lalu. Kelelahan telah menghinggapi aku kira, karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku jatuh tertidur di dalam mobil Park Chanyeol jika aku mungkin bisa mencegahnya.

.

.

.++

TBC

.

HEI SEMUANYA,,,,

Makasih ya udah review disini,,

aku mencoba sebisaku untuk meremake ini, karena jika ada yang sudah pernah baca novel ini pasti tahu seberapa panjangnya novel ini perpart!

huuhuhu :(

Dan aku juga usahakan bisa sejauh mungkin untuk remakenya, karena jujur ini novel fav banget buatku,,

.

LENGKAPPP BANGETTT PORSINYAAAAA :D

.

Sampai sekarang tak pernah bosan untuk membacanya.. dan aku masih mencari yang part 4 huaaaaaa TTTT

Jika ada yang tahu dimana carinya bisa kasih tahu ya,,, maybe toko buku atau online!

Cause aku dapatnya diamazon dan itu masih english,, oh men,, aku males bacanya !

hahah :D


	3. (Remake) PARK AFFAIR PART 1- NAKED BAB 2

**PARK AFFAIR (REMAKE)**

 **PART 1 - NAKED**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **BLACKSTONE AFFAIR**

By. **RAINE MILLER**

 **.**

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **BAB 2**

 **.**

 **.++**

Seseorang berbau sangat harum saat dia menyentuhku. Aku bisa mencium bau rempah-rempah dan merasakan berat sebuah tangan di bahuku. Tapi rasa takut bangkit pula. Ledakan teror yang membawaku berteriak ke dalam kesadaran yang hadir tepat waktu. Aku tahu apa itu tapi panik masih memerintahku. Aku seharusnya tahu. Perasaan itu sudah bersamaku selama bertahun-tahun sekarang.

"Kyungsoo, bangun."

Suara itu. Siapa itu? aku membuka mata dan dihadapkan ke intensitas biru Park Chanyeol tidak lebih dari enam inci. Aku mendorong diri kembali ke kursi untuk membuat jarak lebih antara aku dan wajah tampannya. Aku ingat sekarang. Dia membeli gambarku malam ini. Dan membawaku pulang.

"Sial! Maafkan aku-aku tertidur "Aku meraih pegangan pintu tapi aku tidak tahu mobil ini. Aku bergegas membabi buta untuk keluar-untuk pergi.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak cepat dan menutupi namaku, menghentikan itu dengan sentuhan lembutnya. "Tenanglah. Kau aman, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau hanya tertidur saja. "

"Oke ... maaf." Aku terengah-engah napas dalam-dalam, memandang ke luar jendela, dan kemudian kembali kepadanya masih mengawasi setiap langkahku.

"Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf?"

"Aku tidak tahu," bisikku. Aku tahu, tapi tidak bisa berpikir tentang hal itu saat ini.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tersenyum perlahan dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Aku bersumpah ia menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia membuatku bingung. Aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku sangat perlu untuk menjauh dari situasi ini sekarang, sebelum aku setuju untuk segala macam hal. Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti: _Lepaskan_ _pakaianmu dan berbaring di kursi belakang besar Range Rover-ku Kyungsoo_. Orang ini memiliki suatu cara dengan kontrol yang sangat membuatku terkesima.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya. Dan air. Dan hal la- "

"Kau dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri, Do Kyungsoo." Dia menekan sebuah tombol dan kunci diklik. "Kau siap dengan kuncimu? Aku akan menunggu sampai kau masuk ke dalam. Lantai berapa itu?"

Aku menggali kunci dari tasku dan ganti memasukkannya dengan ponsel yang masih di pangkuanku. "Aku tinggal di lantai paling atas, lantai lima."

"Teman Sekamar?"

"Well, ya, tapi dia mungkin tidak ada didalam." Sekali lagi, bertanya-tanya apa melepaskan lidahku dalam berbagi informasi pribadi dengan orang asing.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai lampu hidup kalau begitu."

Wajah Chanyeol tak terbaca. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Aku membuka pintu mobildan keluar. "Selamat malam, Park Chanyeol."

Aku meninggalkan mobilnya yang berada di pinggir jalan dan menaiki tangga gedungku, merasakan tatapan matanya saat aku berjalan. Menempelkan kunci di pintu, aku melihat ke belakang melalui bahuku pada Rover. Jendelanya yang begitu gelap aku tidak bisa melihat ke dalam, tapi dia berada di sana menungguku memasuki gedung sehingga ia bisa pergi.

Aku membuka pintu foyer menuju perjalanan 5 lantai didepanku. Aku membuka hak tinggiku dan melakukannya tanpa alas kaki. Saa aku memasuki apartemen, aku menyalakan lampu dan menggunci. pintu Aku Benar-Benar ambruk di pintu kayu sebagai sandaran. Hak tinggiku terbuang di lantai dengan suara berisik dan aku menghembuskan napas besar.

 _Apa yang seBenarnya baru saja terjadi?_

Butuh satu menit untuk mengangkat diri dari pintu sialan dan menuju ke jendela. Aku menarik kembali tirai dengan jari untuk menemukan mobilnya telah hilang. Park Chanyeol pergi.

.

.

.++

Berlari sejauh lima mil adalah hanya sebuah tiket untuk membantu menjernihkan kepalaku dari kabut tadi malam, perjalanan-Alice in Wonderland jatuh di dilubang kelinci. Aku sungguh-sungguh merasa seperti aku telah melakukan seluruh hal 'Eat Me' dan 'Drink Me' juga. Tuhan, apakah sampanye telah ditambahkan obat terlarang? Aku bertindak seperti meminum itu. Membiarkan seorang pria tak dikenal untuk mendorongku masuk ke mobilnya, menurunkan aku di rumahku dan mengambil alih kontrol makananku? Yah itu bodoh dan aku berkata pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakan tentang hal itu dan dia. Hidup ini cukup rumit tanpa meminjam kesulitan.

Itulah yang Bibi Marie selalu katakan. Menggambarkan reaksinya terhadap pekerjaanku sebagai model membuatku tersenyum. Aku tahu fakta bahwa bibiku kurang peduli tentang gambar telanjang tubuhku dibandingkan ibuku sendiri. Bibi Marie adalah bukan pemalu. Aku mengatur iPod-ku menjadi menu acak dan aku pun lepas landas.

Tak lama kemudian pertemuan canggung dari tadi malam telah tertumbuk ke trotoar Jembatan London Waterloo. Rasanya begitu enak untuk mendorong diri secara fisik dan hanya berlari. Pasti karena semua hormone endorfin. Mengutuk dalam hati tentang referensi seks lainnya, aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu masalahku, dan alasan aku membolehkan Chanyeol begitu banyak kelonggaran tadi malam. Mungkin aku butuh orgasme. _Kau begitu kacau_. Ya, dan aku hanya bisa membayangkan versi literal dan kiasan dari pernyataan itu.

Aku berlari perlahan ke depan dan menyeberang ke jalur Thames yang mengikuti aliran Sang Sungai Besar. Ipod-ku membantu juga. Musik memiliki suatu cara mengatur ulang otak. Dengan Eminem dan Rihanna berjuang keluar dari cinta dan kebohongan, atau berbohong demi cinta di telingaku, aku terus menjaga kecepatan tetap dan mengagumi arsitektur rute yang aku lewati. Sejarah di sebuah kota kuno seperti London sangat luas, namun kontras dengan pemain dari dunia ramai modern dengan keseimbangan yang sempurna.

Dualitas. Aku suka tinggal di sini.

.

.

.++

Modeling bukanlah pekerjaanku satu-satunya. Semua mahasiswa yang terdaftar dalam program pascasarjana untuk Konservasi Senid di Universitas London diminta untuk melakukan tugas praktikum di Galeri Rothvale di Winchester House. Mansion dari The Duke Winchester abad ketujuh belas itu merupakan rumah dari Departemen Seni Universitas London selama sekitar lima puluh tahun dan lokasi yang lebih indah untuk belajar jelas tidak ada di tempat lain menurut pendapatku.

Menuju masuk melalui pintu masuk karyawan, aku melambaikan lencanaku untuk keamanan kemudian sekali lagi untuk studio konservasi.

"Miss Kyungsoo, hari baik untukmu." Jongdae. Begitu sopan dan formal. Penjaga ruang belakang menyapaku dengan cara yang sama setiap kali masuk, aku terus berharap bahwa suatu waktu dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda. _Bercinta dengan jutawan_ _maniak control semalam, Miss Kyungsoo?_

"Hei, Jongdae." Aku memberi dia senyum terbaikku saat ia membiarkanku lewat.

Aku tetap fokus dan tajam selama pekerjaanku. Lukisan itu membuat tertegun, salah satu karya awal Mallerton yang berjudul sederhana, _Lady Percival_. Seorang wanita yang Benar- Benar menarik dengan rambut hampir hitam, gaun biru yang cocok dengan matanya, sebuah buku di tangannya, dan sosok yang paling megah bagi seorang perempuan yang pernah bisa diharapkan untuk dimiliki, mengambil sebagian dari kanvas. Dia tidak begitu banyak keindahan yang ekspresif. Aku sangat berharap aku tahu ceritanya.

Lukisan itu telah mengalami beberapa kerusakan karena panas selama kebakaran di tahun enam puluhan dan tidak pernah tersentuh sejak saat itu. Lady Percival membutuhkan beberapa perawatan lembut penuh kasih dan aku akan menjadi orang yang beruntung untuk memberikannya kepada dia.

Aku baru saja akan pergi untuk istirahat ketika teleponku berbunyi. _Penelepon tak dikenal?_ Aku menyadari itu aneh. Aku tidak memberikan nomorku sembarangan dan Agensi Lorenzo yang mewakiliku punya aturan pengungkapan yang ketat.

"Halo?"

"Do Kyungsoo." irama seksi dari sebuah suara Inggris melandaku.

Itu dia. Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana, aku tidak tahu. Atau mengapa dalam hal ini, tapi itu dia, aksen seksi yang hidup dan bagus di ujung teleponku. Aku akan tahu suara yang memerintah itu di mana saja.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan nomor ini?"

"Kau memberikannya kepadaku tadi malam." Suaranya membakar telingaku dan aku tahu dia berbohong.

"Tidak," kataku pelan, mencoba mengerem denyut jantungku yang meningkat, "Aku tidak memberikan nomor ku tadi malam." Mengapa dia menelpon?

"Aku mungkin telah meminjam ponselmu secara tidak sengaja saat sedang tertidur...dan menelpon ponselku dengan itu. Kau mengalihkanku dengan menjadi dehidrasi dan kelaparan."

Aku mendengar suara-suara teredam di latar belakang seperti dia berada di sebuah kantor..

"Ini sangat mudah untuk mengangkat telepon yang salah ketika mereka semua terlihat sama."

"Jadi kau mencari teleponku dan memutar nomormu sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan nomorku dari sejarah panggilan yang diterima. Itu agak menakutkan, Mr Park."

Aku mulai jadi agak marah pada Mr. Tinggi, gelap dan tampan dengan Mata Cantik Biru karena kurangnya kepeduliannya pada batas-batas pribadi.

"Silakan memangilku Chanyeol, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Chanyeol."

"Dan aku ingin kau menghormati privasiku, _Chanyeol_."

"Benarkah, Kyungsoo? Aku pikir kau Benar-Benar bersyukur untuk perjalanan pulang tadi malam," Dia berbicara dengan suara lembut," dan kau tampak menyukai makan malammu juga." Dia berhenti sejenak.. "Kau berterima kasih kepadaku." Keheningan lagi. "Dalam kondisimu itu, kau tak akan pernah berhasil pulang dengan selamat."

Serius? Kata-katanya mengembalikan aku langsung ke emosi yang luar biasa yang aku rasakan tadi malam ketika dia membawakan aku air dan Advil tersebut. Dan sama seperti aku Benci mengakuinya, dia Benar.

"Oke ... lihat, Chanyeol, aku berutang padamu tumpangan tadi tadi malam. Itu adalah sebuah sebutan yang baik pada bagianmu dan aku berterima kasih padamu atas bantuannya, tapi-"

"Lalu makan malam saja denganku. Sebuah makan malam yang seBenarnya, sebaiknya bukan sesuatu yang tertutup dalam plastik atau foil, dan pasti tidak dalam mobilku."

"Oh, tidak. Maaf, tapi aku tidak berpikir itu adalah ide yang ba-"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan, 'Chanyeol, aku berutang untuk tumpangannya,' dan itulah yang aku inginkan-dari mu untuk makan malam denganku. Malam ini. "

Hatiku berdebar keras. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ia mempengaruhiku begitu aneh. Aku tahu diriku cukup baik untuk menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah wilayah berbahaya untuk seorang gadis sepertiku-wilayah- Hiu besar putih yang lapar untuk perenang sendirian di teluk.

"Aku telah mempunyai rencana malam ini," gumamku ke ponsel. Sebuah kebohongan total.

"Lalu besok malam."

"Aku-aku tidak bisa nanti. Aku akan bekerja sore dan pemotretan selalu melelah-"

"Sempurna. Aku akan menjemputmu dari pemotretan mu, makan malam, dan membawamu pulang untuk lebih awal."

"Kau terus menggangguku, setiap kali aku berbicara! Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika kau mulai meneriakkan perintah, Chanyeol. Apakah kau seperti ini dengan semua orang atau aku hanya seistimewa itu? "Aku tidak suka bagaimana percakapan beralih begitu cepat yang menguntungkannya. Itu menjengkelkan. Dan apa pun yang ia maksudkan tentang malam yang awal membuat aku membayangkan semua jenis hal yang terlarang.

"Ya ... dan ya, Kyungsoo, Kau Benar." Aku bisa merasakan keseksian menetes dari suaranya melalui ponsel, dan itu sangat menakutkanku . Dan aku seorang idiot bodoh mengucapkan kata-kata pertanyaan seperti itu. _Sebuah cara yang bagus,_ _Kyungsoo, Chanyeol bilang kau istimewa_.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang." Suaraku terdengar mengancam. Aku tahu itu. Dia melucuti aku begitu mudah. Aku mencoba lagi. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak bi-"

"Jangan, Katakan tidak untukku," ia menyela, "dan itulah sebabnya aku akan menjemputmu dari pemotretan besok untuk makan malam. Kau mengakui bahwa kau berutang sebuah bantuan, dan aku memintanya. Itu apa yang aku inginkan, Kyungsoo."

 _Keparat itu melakukannya lagi!_ Aku mendesah ke telepon keras dan membiarkan keheningan diam sejenak. Aku tidak akan menyerah kepadanya begitu mudah.

"Sudah setuju, Kyungsoo?"

"Jadi kau ingin aku bicara sekarang? Kau begitu cepat berubah pikiran. Setiap kali aku berbicara, Kau menggangguku. Bukankah ibumu mengajarkan sopan santun, Chanyeol?"

"Dia tidak bisa. Ibuku meninggal ketika aku berusia empat tahun. "

 _Sial._ "Ahhh, baiklah itu menjelaskan hal itu. Aku sangat menyesal-lihat, Chanyeol, aku Benar-Benar harus kembali ke pekerjaanku. Kau berhati-hati."

Aku mengambil jalan keluar pengecut dan mengakhiri panggilan..

Aku mengatur pipiku di mejakerja dan hanya beristirahat selama satu menit, atau lima. Chanyeol melelahkanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan itu, tapi dia berhasil. Akhirnya aku bangkit dari kursiku dan menuju ruang istirahat. Aku mendapatkan mug terbesar yang aku bisa temukan, mengisinya dengan begitu banyak air hangat sampai setengah gelas dan gula, dan sejumlah moderat kopi. Mungkin tekanan kafein/karbohidrat akan membantu, atau menempatkan aku ke dalam koma.

Memandang ke ruang kerjaku , Aku melihat Lady Percival menawan disiapkan dan menunggu begitu elegan dan tenang seperti yang telah ia lakukan selama lebih dari satu abad. Kopi di tangan, aku kembali padanya dan untuk membersihkan kotoran dari buku yang dia begitu penuh kasih memegangnya di payudaranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hai, Coba Fast Up nih hehehe**

 **Kalau ada yang bertanya apa aku translate novel ini jawabannya ada TIDAK.**

 **Aku hanya REMAKE kok, dan itu tanpa merubah apapun kecuali nama,,,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan untuk bahasa memang aselinya begitu kok, radak berat tapi percaya deh..**

 **Cerita ini sungguh bagusssss,,, sayang banget kalau gak baca...**

 **:D**

 **.**

 **AKU HANYA INGIN SHARE CERITA FAVORITKU INI HEHE :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAKASIH**

 **NESYARERA**


	4. SORRY - I DONT KNOW FOR THE NEXT

Hai semuanyaaa...

.

.

Sory kalau aku spam,

ini bukan Update ya.. soryyyy TT

.

.

Aku hanya sedikit bingung nih?

.

Jujur sempat kaget pas buka Work FFN trus nemu review yang bisa buat aku langsung bilang "ANJIRRRR"

Mungkin ada yang udah baca, karena gak cuma disatu Work aja tapi 3 workku dalam satu hari.

.

oh Damn it's so awesome!

Karena kata-katanya so sweet banget, mungkin karena dia terlalu puitis.

.

.

Disini aku coba sedikit aja jelasin ya..

.

1\. I Know this False, cause i make story like this.

tapi bukan berarti aku berharp atau membuat chara CY atau siapapun di ff aku "Gay"

No, I never think like that.

karena aku mencintai mereka sepenuh hati, hahha..

.

2\. Perlu kalian tahu, aku bukan D.O stan ya. tapi bias no 1ku di Exo sebenarnya adalah CY karena dia yang pertama buat aku suka sama EXO. Cuma jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku selalu menjadikan KS sebagai main cast jawabannya adalah karena aku suka KS. Entahlah, bagiku dia imut banget.

.

Dan untuk OTP Atau apapun itu, jujur aku gak punya!

.

tapi jika suruh memilih aku memang paling suka sama interaksi CHANSOO, mereka seru dan lucu banget menurutku.

BUKAN DARI SEGI ROMANSA YA! INGAT, TAPI INTERAKSI MEREKA SEBAGAI TEMAN/MEMBER/KELUARGA EXO.

Kalau untuk HUNSOO ATAU KAISOO, I like because Kyungsoo!

jadi jangan heran kalau CY selalu muncul dan punya peran penting di ceritaku.

.

3\. Untuk siapapun yang bersifat pengecut dengan review itu, karena hanya menjadi guest tanpa nama. tolong dibaca baik-baik ya.

.

Jika anda mempunyai saran, kritik ataupun ketidaksukaan dengan semua yang ada di work FFN saya. anda bisa mencoba dengan cara baik-baik bukan seperti BINATANG yang anda sebutkan disana.

Bukannya dengan menulis REVIEW itu menunjukkan kalau sebenarnya anda sendiri yang bersikap seperti #MAAF "ANJING" dan "BODOH".

BAHKAN ANDA SUDAH MENUNJUKAN KEBODOHAN ANDA SENDIRI DENGAN MASUK KE PORTAL FFN YANG JELAS-JELAS BEGITU BANYAK CERITA SEJENIS INI.

.

Hei, tuan/nyonya/siapapun anda aku selalu bilang menerima apapun masukan disini. dan jika ada ingin memberikan itu anda bisa menuliskannya dengan baik-baik. tenang saja, aku bisa menerimanya tap tidak dengan cara yang bahkan anda jauh dari kata pantas.

.

4\. Jika memang anda ingin saya berhenti menulis cerita seperti ini. Bicara baik-baik! ahhh bukannya di FFN ini bukan hanya akunku yang menjadikan CY sebagai maincast. lalu kenapa hanya aku?!

.

Apa punya dendam pribadi padaku?!

Thank you, sudah perhatian padaku.

.

SARAN SAYANG DARIKU UNTUK ANDA "GUEST - like Dog!"

Jaga mulutmu! karena sebetulnya apa yang kau katakan adalah dirimu sendiri.

.

.

So, Sorry untuk semuanyaaa!

Maaf maaf maaf...

Jika kata-kataku disini cukup kasar, atau ada yang menyinggung salah satu dari kalian.. Aku tak ada maksud apapun kecuali meluapkan sedikit kesal atas review termanis yang kuterima hari ini.

.

.

Mungkin sementara atau selamanya aku akan stop semua FF ku, bahkan mungkin ada yang aku hapus!

.

Dengan senang hati akan saya lakukan!

.

Terima kasih

NESYARERA


	5. (Remake) PARK AFFAIR PART 1- NAKED BAB 3

**PARK AFFAIR (REMAKE)**

 **PART 1 - NAKED**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story **BLACKSTONE AFFAIR**

By. **RAINE MILLER**

 **.**

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Other Cast

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

Bab 3

.

.++

Kulit coklat indah Kai tampak luar biasa dipadu dengan kemeja kuning pucat yang membungkus tubuh berototnya. Kepercayaan diri mengalir keluar dari Kai dalam setiap aspek hidupnya. Benar-Benar optimis. Aku berharap aku bisa seperti dia. Aku telah memberikan penampilan terbaikku tetapi katakan saja penampilan terbaikku itu menyedihkan.

"Jadi pria Chanyeol ini sedang mencoba mendapatkan dirimu, ya? Aku melihat bagaimana ia melihatmu, Kyungsoo. Dia tidak pernah berhenti menatapmu," gumam Kai," dan aku tak menyalahkan dia."

Kai yang selalu manis seperti ini. Pria penyemangatku ketika aku perlu bahu untuk bersandar. Dia dia juga usil. Aku sudah mencoba sepanjang malam untuk menjaga percakapan tentang fotografi dan pertunjukan galeri miliknya, tapi ia terus mengarahkan pembicaraan kembali ke Chanyeol.

"Well, dia memiliki cara untuk menguasai suatu hubungan dan aku tidak menyukainya, Kai."

Aku mencelupkan kentang gorengku-aku menolak untuk menyebutnya chip-ke dalam ranch dressing dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Dan terima kasih untuk membuatku menjadi seorang wanita jujur malam ini." Aku makan kentang goreng yang lain. "Aku mengatakan kepada Chanyeol, aku punya rencana, yang merupakan kebohongan total sampai kau menelepon."

Kai menunjuk sebuah kentang goreng padaku dan menyeringai. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau hampir seperti akan melompati aku melalui ponselku."

Aku meneguk sari buah apel Sheppy, tidak lagi lapar untuk burger dan kentang goreng. "Terima kasih untuk undangannya, temanku." Bahkan di telingaku aku terdengar seperti seorang yang membosankan.

"Well, kenapa tidak kau pergi keluar saja bersamanya? Dia Seksi. Dia Benar-Benar menginginkanmu. Dia pasti mampu memberikanmu waktu yang bagus." Kai mengambil tanganku dan menekan bibir lembutnya di kulitku. "Kau perlu sedikit bersenang-senang, cinta, atau beberapa hubungan seks. Semua orang perlu mendapatkan itu sesekali. Sudah berapa lama kau terakhir kali melakukan itu?

Aku menyambar tanganku darinya dan meneguk Sheppy.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara tentang terakhir kali aku melakukan seks, Kai. Melanggar batasan hal pribadi, ingat?"

Dia menatapku dengan sabar. "Kau pasti perlu sebuah orgasme, Sayang."

Aku mengabaikan komentarnya. "Dia hanya begitu-well aku-dia- orang yang begitu intens. Kata-katanya, hal-hal yang dia lakukan, alis terangkatnya, mata birunya-" Aku menunjuk jari di kepalaku seperti pistol dan menarik pelatuknya. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir ketika ia mulai melakukan perintah."

Aku melihat Kai telah mendorong piringnya menjauh juga.

"Kau siap untuk pergi?"

"Ya. Mari kita membawa vagina-seksual-frustrasi-mu pulang ke rumah. Mungkin kau dapat berkencan dengan vibratormu dan itu akan membantu."

Aku menendang kaki Kai di bawah meja.

.

.

.++

Selama perjalanan dengan taksi menuju ke apartemenku, aku berpikir tentang tadi malam di mobil Chanyeol. Aku jelas merasa cukup nyaman untuk jatuh tertidur. Itu Benar-Benar telah menjadi suatu keterkejutan total. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak Pernah. Dengan sejarahku,membiarkan penjagaan diriku lepas dengan orang asing tidak ada dalam daftarku, terutama tentang tidur. Jadi kenapa aku melakukannya dengan Chanyeol? Apakah itu karena ketampanannya? Aku hanya Benar-Benar melihat wajahnya tapi aku tahu ia berotot di bawah setelan sutranya.

Pria itu memiliki keseluruhan anugrah yang Benar-Benar berhasil untuk mendapatkan wanita. Kenapa aku, ketika dia bisa punya siapapun yang ia inginkan?

"Jadi, kau memesan sebuah studio untuk pemotretan besok di Lorenzo?"

"Ya." Aku memeluk Kai. "Terima kasih atas rujukannya, honey, dan makan malam. kau adalah yang terbaik."Aku mencium pipinya. "Vaya con dios (Semoga Tuhan bersamamu), pria seksi."

"Suka itu ketika kau berbicara bahasa Spanyol kepadaku, sayang!" Kai member isyarat dengan tangannya ke arah dadanya. "Bersiaplah! aku ingin mengesankan Ricardo waktu berikutnya dia datang. "

Aku meninggalkan Kai di dalam taksi dengan senyum di wajahnya, meniupkan sebuah ciuman. Aku menuju ke flat kecilku yang aku cintai dan puja, aku segera berada di kamar mandiku dalam lima menit, dan telah memakai piyama dalam sepuluh menit setelah itu. aku baru saja akan menaruh sikat gigiku di dudukannya ketika ponselku berbunyi. Aku menatap layar. Sial. Chanyeol.

Aku menekan tombol 'terima' dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara. "Chanyeol ..."

"Aku suka ketika kau menyebut namaku, jadi aku kira aku akan memaafkanmu karena menutup teleponmu padaku hari ini."

Suara Inggris lamban dan elegannya menetap disekelilingku, mempertinggi kesadaranku akan kejantanannya dan janji tentang seks secara langsung.

"Maaf tentang itu."

Aku menunggu dia untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku memang masih belum setuju untuk kencan bersamanya dan kami berdua tahu itu.

Akhirnya ia bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana rencanamu malam ini?" Aku bisa membayangkan bahwa mulutnya terBentuk menjadi garis tegas kejengkelan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja-baik. Aku baru saja pulang seBenarnya…dari makan malam. "

"Dan apa yang kau pesan saat makan malam, Kyungsoo?"

"Kenapa harus kau tahu, Chanyeol?"

"Jadi aku bisa belajar apa yang menyenangkanmu." Dan seperti itu saja ia bisa melakukannya lagi. Membawa pertahanan diriku pergi dengan beberapa kata-kata kecil dan meneteskan sindiran seksual seperti biasa. Dan membuatku merasa seperti wanita jalang dingin.

"Aku makan burger sayuran, kentang goreng, dan sari sebuah Sheppy." Aku merasa diriku santai sedikit dan melembutkan nadaku.

"Vegetarian?"

"Tidak sama sekali. aku suka daging - maksudku - aku makan...daging... sepanjang waktu." Ya Tuhan. Perasaan singkat santai langsung lenyap seketika dan aku kembali tersandung kata-kataku sendiri seperti remaja.

Chanyeol tertawa di telepon. "Jadi pilihan yang baik dari daging dan iSheppy pada menu makan akan cocok untukmu?"

"Hei, aku tidak pernah mengatakan, aku akan pergi kencan denganmu." Aku memejamkan mata.

"Tapi kau akan melakukannya." Suaranya melakukan sesuatu padaku. Bahkan melalui telepon, tanpa indra penglihatan, dia memaksa aku untuk ingin menyepakati untuk bertemu dia lagi. Untuk melihatnya lagi. Untuk mencium aroma dirinya lagi.

Aku mengerang ke telepon. "Kau membunuhku di sini, Chanyeol."

"Tidak," dia tertawa lirih, "Kita sudah menetapkan bahwa aku bukan pembunuh berantai, ingat?"

"Itu karena kau yang mengklaim, Mr Park, tapi tahu bahwa jika kau membunuhku, kau akan menjadi nomor satu dalam daftar tersangka."

Dia tertawa karena itu dan suaranya membuatku tersenyum. "Jadi, kau sudah bicara tentang aku ke temanmu itu?"

"Mungkin aku menyimpan diary rahasia dan menulis tentangmu. Polisi akan menemukannya ketika mereka mencari-cari di apartemenku untuk petunjuk. "

"Miss Do memiliki cukup bakat untuk dramatis. Apakah dia mengambil pelajaran akting di sekolah? "

"Tidak Dia hanya menonton banyak episode CSI."

"Oke, aku telah mendapatkan seluruh gambarannya sekarang. Daging, Sheppy dan Saluran TV CSI. Sebuah campuran eklektik bagus yang akan kau dapat untukmu ... diantara hal-hal lain," dia mengatakan bagian paling terakhir dengan sangat lembut, saran dalam kata-kata itu memukulku langsung di antara kedua kakiku."Jadi dimana aku menjemputmu besok setelah pemotretanmu?"

"Itu adalah studio pemotretan, Lorenzo Agency, lantai sepuluh dari Gedung Shires."

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Kyungsoo. Kirimi aku pesan ketika kau selesai dan aku akan berada di malam." Suaranya berubah, tiba-tiba terdengar lebih terburu-buru.

Aku mendengar bunyi klik dan kemudian nada panggil, menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah mengakhiri panggilan kali ini. Pembalasan untuk sebelumnya? Mungkin. Tapi saat aku naik ke tempat tidur dan mengulangi lagi percakapan kami dalam gelap, aku menjadi sadar akan fakta ia telah berhasil mendapatkan lagi apa yang dia inginkan. Aku punya kencan dengan Chanyeol besok malam, dan aku tidak pernah Benar-Benar setuju untuk pergi.

.

.

.++

Aku mengirim teks ke Chanyeol saat Suho melihat gambar- gambarku. Aku telah bekerja dengan Suho satu kali dan aku sangat menyukainya. Berbasis di Milan, ia menyukai pose klasik yang mengingatkan tahun-tahun tiga puluhan dan empat puluhan.

"Kau Benar-Benar menakjubkan dalam gambar ini, cantik," kata Suho memberitahuku dengan desahan Italia yang indah, " kamera adalah temanmu."

"Itu bagus. Terima kasih, Suho."

Aku masih harus bersiap-siap dan menuju ruang ganti. Aku mencoba untuk tidak ribut-ribut soal penampilanku tapi Chanyeol begitu tampan. Aku hanya ...aku. Aku tahu aku punya tubuh yang layak. Aku tetap menjaganya seperti itu, dan tubuhku adalah mata pencaharianku saat ini jadi aku harus mengurus diriku sendiri. Dan aku punya banyak perhatian dari pemuda saat tumbuh dewasa. Terlalu banyak perhatian. Tapi aku tidak cantik. Aku punya rambut panjang lurus cokelat muda, tidak ada yang istimewa. Mataku mungkin hal yang paling unik tentangku. Warnanya aneh- semacam campuran coklat, abu-abu, biru dan hijau. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang akan spesifikasi apa yang dimasukkan dalam SIMku didaerah tempat rumahku. Aku memilih ... coklat.

Aku membuka tas dan melepas jubahku. Karena saai ini hampir musim panas, dan aku mengasumsikan malam ini akan menjadi santai pada akhir hari kerja, aku memilih pakaian yang akan tidak akan kusut disimpan dalam tas ransel olahraga- celana flax linen dengan tali pengikat, sebuah atasan hitam tanpa lengan halus, dan sepatu datar kulit hitam. Aku menyampirkan kardigan hijau favorit di pundakku dan memberi beberapa perhatian ke seluruh diriku. Aku menyikat rambutku dan diikat model ekor kuda dibungkus dengan gulungan rambut di sekitar pengikat elastisnya. Selanjutnya, make up, dan itu tidak akan butuh waktu lama. Aku jarang menggunakan lebih dari maskara dan perona pipi. Lipgloss dan beberapa semprotan parfum menyelesaikan tampilanku. Siap untuk pergi, Kyungsoo.

Aku menekan tombol panggil di lift dan menunggu. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan dimana untuk bertemu tepatnya dan aku pikir lobi cukup bagus. Ia tampaknya tahu kota ini seperti punggung tangannya.

Suho datang dan memberiku pelukan perpisahan. Dia adalah seorang pria demonstratif, selalu memeluk dan mencium dua kali di pipi dengan cara orang Eropa yang membuat itu diterima baginya-dan membuat orang Amerika seperti aku terlena dengan hal itu. Aku bisa mengakui sepenuhnya terpesona oleh jenis perilaku santun yang jarang ditampilkan di tanah asliku.

Aku memeluknya kembali dan menawarkan pipiku. Suho menempelkan bibirnya ke rahang kananku saat pintu lift terbuka dan Chanyeol melangkah keluar melotot, wajahnya yang tampan memBentuk garis keras.

Aku tersandung kembali dari pelukan Suho dan merasakan tangan Chanyeol menangkapku, menempel di pinggangku.

"Kyungsoo, Sayang, kau ada di sini."

Chanyeol menarik lengannya naik dari pinggangku untuk membungkusku dengan longgar di bahu, efektif menarikku menjauh dari Suho dan tepat terhadap bagian depan tubuhnya. Tubuh sangat kuat dan berototnya. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Chanyeol pada Suho dan tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum situasi menjadi lebih canggung daripada sebelumnya.

"Perkenalkan kami, Kyungsoo," katanya ditelingaku, gosokan dari janggutnya mengelitik rahangku dan membuat lututku lemah.

"Park Chanyeol, Kim Suho, aku- fotograferku hari ini."

Sial! Apakah aku Benar- Benar terdengar gugup dan lemah? Aku bersumpah aku dalam kesulitan yang mendalam dengan orang ini. Dia telah mendapatku dengan cara yang aku temukan sangat mengerikan namun menggairahkan pada saat yang sama, sebuah campuran menggoda yang meneriakan bahaya! dikepalaku.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan menawarkan salam perkenalan ke orang Asia tinggi dengan ekspresi bingung pada situasi kami.

"Bagaimana gadisku melakukannya hari ini, Mr Kim?" Desah Chanyeol dengan suara yang elegan.

Suho memberi hanya sedikit senyuman. "Kyungsoo melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna, Mr. Park. Selalu."

Lift berbunyi lagi dan Suho mengulurkan lengannya untuk menahannya. "Apakah kau akan turun?" Tanya Suho, sambil melangkah masuk.

"Secepatnya. Tapi belum," jawab Chanyeol, meletakkan sebuah tangan pada kedua lengan atasku dan memelukku erat. Kami menghadapi pintu lift yang akan menutup.

Secepatnya? Aku tidak melewatkan saran dalam komentar itu. Gambaran rambut indah hitamnya bergerak perlahan di kepalanya yang terayun-ayun di antara kedua kakiku lebih dari libido yang aku bisa tahan saat ini.

"Bye, Suho, terima kasih untuk pemesanannya!" Aku berhasil memberi salam perpisahan sambil tergagap, mengangkat tangan untuk sebuah lambaian.

"Terima kasih, Cantik, gambar-gambarnya seindah seperti biasa."

Suho mencium dua jari dan meniupkannya padaku saat pintu lift tertutup, meninggalkan aku aman dalam genggaman Chanyeol dan Benar-Benar sendirian dengan pria yang memiliki sebuah ereksi menempel pada pantatku dan sebuah janji tentang mengetahui bagaimana persisnya cara menggunakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Semburku, berputar keluar dari tangannya. "Apa maksudnya dengan gadisku dan perilaku teritorial, Chanyeol?" Aku berpaling ke wajah tampannya dan sangat menyadari bahwa aku bernapas dengan berat dan dengan setiap tarikan nafas menarik lebih aroma lezat nya dalam diriku.

Dia datang padaku, mendorongku menuju dinding di koridor. Tubuhnya yang besar menjulang saat ia dengan sengaja menurunkan mulutnya ke mulutku. Bibir Chanyeol lembut berbeda dengan janggut, dan lidahnya, seperti beludru, bertemu denganku dalam sekejap, membelai setiap bagian dari mulutku, bergelut dengan lidahku, mengisap bibir bawahku, merasuk dalam tubuhku. Menekankan tubuh besarnya lebih keras terhadapku, aku merasakan kemaluan panjang kerasnya memukulku di perut. Park Chanyeol menguasai tubuhku dan aku membiarkannya.

Aku mengerang dalam ciumannya dan memBenamkan tanganku di rambutnya. Aku membawa dia lebih dekat, putingku mengetat saat bergesekan terhadap otot dadanya yang terasa begitu keras dan jantan, seolah dia hanya khayalan. Kecuali dia bukan fiksi, dia menciumku penuh gairah di lorong publik di lantai kesepuluh dari Gedung Shires di depan Lorenzo Agency. Dia datang ke sini untuk menemukanku.

Dia memegang wajahku di kedua sisi sehingga aku tidak bisa menjauh dari serangan lidahnya. Aku terbuka untuk dia dan apa pun yang dia inginkan dariku. Reaksiku pada Chanyeol adalah kelemahan. Aku sudah tahu itu semua itu meskipun hanya imajiner pada pemahaman pertama. Hal yang seBenarnya Benar-Benar meluluhkan.

Dia memindahkan satu tangan dari wajahku dan membawanya beristirahat di leherku. Ciumannya melambat menjadi gigitan ringan sampai dia menarik bibirnya menjauh dan aku merasakan udara dingin pada kebasahan yang ia ditinggalkan di sana.

"Buka matamu," katanya. Aku mengangkat mataku untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol hanya sejarak satu inci, mata birunya terbakar panas dengan nafsu.

"Aku bukan gadismu, Chanyeol."

"Kau miliku selama ciuman itu, Kyungsoo." Mata berkedip-kedip, ia membacaku, dan kemudian ia menghirup nafas. Aku mengalami kekacauan lembab diantara kakiku dan Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa mencium bauku. "baumu begitu harum ... dan begitu seksi."

Ya Tuhan! Ibu jarinya mengusap atas tulang selangkaku di mana tangannya masih beristirahat di leherku. Dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Aku terlalu menikmati pemandangan. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya dari penganiayaan tadi dengan tanganku. Dia masih tampak tampan dan mungkin masih tampan bahkan ketika ia merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur di pagi hari. Tempat tidur. Apakah ada sebuah tempat tidur dalam waktu dekat untuk kami? Aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untuk mendapatkan orang ini ke tempat tidur. Aku tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk tahu dia menginginkan seks. Pertanyaan seBenarnya di sini adalah apakah aku menginginkannya?

"Chanyeol." Aku mendorong tubuh dinding bajanya dan masih tidak bisa kemana-mana. "Kenapa aku? Mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menjauh darimu dan aku tidak bertingkah pura-pura. Aku mencoba untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Dia mengusap lembut tangan lain di atas rambutku lalu turun sampai beristirahat di sisi lain dari leherku. "Aku tidak mau jauh darimu." Dia mengusap leherku dengan lingkaran erotis lambat dengan ibu jari-jarinya yang bertemu di tengah tenggorokanku. "Kau ingin aku juga, Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau ingin."

Dia membawa bibirnya ke bibirku lagi dan menciumku lembut. Aku hampir tidak bisa berdiri sendiri saat ia menaklukkan tubuhku. Intinya tidak diperdebatkan, aku tidak perlu berdiri. Dia telah membuatku bersandar dinding dan pinggulnya menempel ke tubuh depanku. Lift berbunyi lagi dan dia melangkah mundur. Aku tersandung maju ke dadanya. Dia menenangkanku saat sebuah pasangan muncul dan menuju ke lorong.

"Kita tidak bisa-kita sedang di depan umum. Aku tidak melakukan hal semacam ini-aku tidak bisa denganmu seperti in-"

Dia bergerak cepat. Menutupi bibirku dengan beberapa jari untuk membungkamku dan mengangkat tangan ke mulutnya untuk dicium. "Aku tahu," katanya lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan panik. "

Aku hanya bisa menatap terpesona ketika dia menekan bibir lembutnya di punggung tanganku. Kumis yang membingkai mulutnya digosokkan kurang lembut tapi sekarang tidak terasa apa-apa bahkan dekat dengan kekasaran yang dia miliki sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menatapku dengan sebuag kerinduan sebelum mengambil tangan yang dia baru saja cium dan menggenggamnya menjadi satu dengan salah satu tangannya. Dia menyambar tasku dari lantai dengan tangannya yang bebas dan menarikku ke dalam lift terbuka.

"Makan malam terlebih dahulu dan kemudian kita bisa bicara tentang berbagai hal."

Dan dengan cara yang menjadi sangat akrab setiap kali kehadiran Chanyeol, aku menerima dia Benar-Benar mengambil alih lagi. Dia mendirikan kontrolnya atas segala sesuatu, dan mendapatkan tepat di mana dia menginginkanya.

.

.

.++

TBC

.

.

Maaf lama ya, ada yang nunggu gak hehehe ?


End file.
